


Drunken nights

by candlelight27



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Margaritaville, Oral Sex, Past Owen Grady/Claire Dearing - Freeform, Past Reader/Barry, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Tequila, a bit of alpha owen, a little bit of nudity, lots of talking, reader - Freeform, smut on the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: You work at Margaritaville, and Owen is there to pay you a visit. In the end, you two drink by yourselves the whole bar. What happens the morning after?





	1. Drunken Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Any help with spelling or grammar would be highly appreciated, as well as feedback. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. I needed to get it out of my system. Might have a second part sometime!  
> Also you can find it in here~ http://wanderingsorceress27.tumblr.com/post/153448422680/drunken-nights
> 
> Edit: I combined the two chapters because I find it more suitable like this :D

Owen looked dishevelled and he smelt like earth and sweat. Definitely he’d had a hard day with the raptors. In Margaritaville, people around him started to vanish as the hands of the clock spun. He ordered a glass of tequila, and you served yourself a Piña Colada.

“Owen, you are going to leave me without tequila on stock! Save some of your liver for tomorrow. Y’know, that Mr. Masrani’s party.” He grimaced at your words. You wondered how much liquor did he drink.

“As if you were drinking water, [Y/N].” He smirked when you realised he was right. Then, Owen took a gulp of his glass.

“I’m just worrying about your wellbeing.” Now that the bar was slowly getting empty, you could focus on your conversation with Owen Grady. “At least tell me where did that insistence on having alcohol poisoning come from.” He laughed at your question. Even though your Jobs were quite different, you two got along well.

“You could blame tomorrow.”

“Aw, don’t you tell me. You are going to miss your girls?”

“Oh, yes.” He groaned. “I’m trying to get over it, show some sympathy.” You started giggling at his dramatic acting, and he just imitated you. Still you knew that he was irritated about tomorow because he’d have to face Hoskins and all his nonsense.

“What ‘bout you?” He continued.

“Me?”

“Yeah. You’re drinking like a fish.”

“That is actually your fault.”

“Are you blaming me?”

“What kind of friend would I be if I let you all alone in a bar?”

“Fair enough.” Again he let out that smirked you loved.

You took a sip of your Piña Colada. It was really sweet. As silence surrounded Owen, you leant on the counter. And in your intoxicated state you weren’t aware of the fact that you were staring intently at Owen.

“Listen to me, [Y/N].” He suddenly said. “Going out with coworkers is a shit.” You let out a loud laugh. What was he talking about now?

“Okay…” You muttered, considering the situation. You didn’t want to fuck things up tonight, but you sensed he needed an understanding ear. “Everyone knows things with Claire didn’t turn out good but…”

“We didn’t have anything in common.” He simply answered. “But I wasn’t talking about that.”

“Then what haunts you, Owen?”

“You see, here, [Y/N], if you go out with someone… Fuck, you heard about Claire. Everyone gossips.”

“We are not a very big community. It’s normal.”

“Come on, I know. But what if I wanted to start over. And that person is angry about whatever happened before. In other circumstances where people actually shut up... Ah, shit. Just pour me a shot of tequila.”

“Sure.” You poured the liquid. “Hey, Owen. Relax. Maybe you could try it again. I mean, Claire doesn’t hate you.”

You were uneasy telling him that. Of course you didn’t even consider you could end up with him romantically. Yet, despite your thoughts, your heart ached. It could have been jealousy, or plain sadness.

“No, [Y/N]. I’m not talking about Claire.”

Who the hell was he talking about then? You poured yourself a shot too once you finished your cocktail. Everybody had already left the bar, except Owen and you.

“As I said, a completely shit.”

“I know.” Owen was surprised. He thought you divided long time ago your personal life and your working life.

“How? Who?”

“I’m not sure if…” Your cheeks showed a light shadow of red.

“[Y/N]! You know my past love life. Plus we’re friends, aren’t we? You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

“Barry.” You whispered.

“What?”

“Barry!” You closed your eyes.

“I really wasn’t expecting that.” He stayed in awe. “None knows?”

“Barry knows.” He smiled at your joke, and you almost felt relief. Much to you displeasure, you felt as if you just crashed any opportunity you had with Owen. You did not know, however, that he was having the exact same thoughts earlier on your chat.

“Why him?”

“Why her?” Alcohol was settling on your system, and your answeres were more unpredictable. Or at least they were taking aback your dear friend Owen. His lack of answer made you elaborate an actual reply to him. “He was friendly and I was alone. It was a mistake. I loved another man and I’m sure he loved someone else too.”

“How did I not see that coming?” He grunted.

“It was a long time ago. We are just friends.” The explanation didn’t please Owen who was sulking in his chair. He shook his head and dismissed his feelings before you could pay attention to them.

“Let’s drink the last one.” He raised his hand. “If you’re down for another round.”

“Sure.” A soft smile appeared on your face.

Owen stood up, holding his shot high and mighty.

“Here’s to… unfortunate love affairs with coworkers.” You burst out laughing.

“Never ever!” You added.

You both drank it all at the same time. Even then the mood didn’t lighten up. You looked at Owen, and he hold your stare with dark, drunken eyes. He lost control over his words, and babbled what was hiding in his heart.

“I was in love with someone else.” It was sudden and you didn’t expected it. “… Did you fucked it up as much as me?”

“I’m not sure. It’s possible that I just did.”

“Do you still feel lonely, [Y/N]?”

“Sometimes… Do you, Owen?”

“Always.”

You crossed glances with him again. You quietly ended the tequila bottle with the two last shots of the night.

“Let’s avoid trouble then, Owen. No more love on this island.” It was you this time who raised the glass.

“No more.” He agreed.

And that was the moment when everything went black.

* * *

 

You woke up. A ray of light was disturbing your sleep, dazzling you. Your head hurt like hell. Between your legs, the bed sheets were tangled, and your clothes were missing. You moved to face away the sun, eyes still closed.

And somebody called your name.

It was owen. You found his face right in front of you. The tensión grew. You looked at each other: naked in Owen’s bungalow, which you finally recognised. You knew it’d be trouble. A lot of trouble.

“Holy shit.” You said in unison.

 

The tropical heat climbed up your skin. Your eyes were fixed upon the ceiling, while you tried to assimilate what was happening. Turning your head, the soft light of the morning chiselled his profile. Apparently he was dealing with his own mental processes. Some images popped in your head.

“Did we...?” You began. It was obvious, but still it was like an illusion.

“Yup.” Owen took a deep breath. “Three times.” He smirked. His chest rose and fell in a slow and steady manner. Due to his physical constitution, it wasn’t hard to believe that he actually had more memories than you of your vespertine shared activities. “Don’t you remember anything?”

“I do… but might’ve been a dream.”

“I see you’ve already had wet dreams with me.” Owen chuckled. A slight blush graced your face, and you didn’t know if the cause was his words or himself. It was true, and it had happened more than you’d ever admit.

“Oh, shut up.” You were looking at each other. “Well… all that verbosity yesterday was useless in the end.”

After a brief silence, Owen said something that shocked you.

“I don’t think this was an unfortunate love affair.”

You were left speechless. You had anticipated a light evasive in order not to talk about it; maybe a few jokes, coldness and a forced oblivion or even an insinuation that this was not unwanted but preferably avoidable. It was not fair for Owen that your thoughts on him weren’t the best, but you had no clue about his love life, and gossips around the park were unforgiving. That’s why you had found yourself wondering whether you were just an accident by tequila.

If only you knew that was utter nonsense. He had been watching you from afar, always plotting and excuse to talk to you. He thought maybe another woman could solve his problem, maybe he could prompt another love to his beating heart. What a fool he was, for it just resulted in more insecurities.

He resumed his talk.

“[Y/N], tell me who is that man you were in love with.”

“Why?” Your response took longer than you intended. It had caught you off guard. “What does it have to do with…?”

He interrupted you.

“Please, tell me.” He moved forward. The bed creaked a bit at the sudden movement of weight. His blue pupils were riveted on yours.

He already knew. You told him the previous night, babbling it along some obscenities, and you were unaware of this situation. And even though you had  _said_  it, he wasn't sure if it was serious or the feelings caused by liquor. Owen wanted to hear you saying it, again and again, and be sure that this had a chance to end well.

“It was you.” You were grateful for your lack of stuttering but you did not stop there. In for a penny, in for a pound, right? “Hell, it _is_  you. My feelings haven’t changed.”

He was quiet. You lingered for a moment, just before you stood up to look for your clothes and go away. How could you have interpreted his silence? Your first impulse was fleeing: as quick as you could you placed your feet on the floor. However that man got out of bed too in a quick motion and hugged you from behind. His gesture startled you.

“Don’t you dare to go.” His voice was low and rough. “I have something to tell you.” Owen took in all he could of this instant. On the other hand, you were anxious to hear his next words. “I was scared to lose you.”

“You could never lose me. We're trapped in this island.” You giggled, a warm sensation spreading inside your chest. 

“I mean I’m in love with you. I thought you wouldn’t like me because of what you could’ve heard. Everyone says things since that date with Claire… And I didn’t know what to do.” You turned around and kissed him. It was sweet, a mere brush of lips. He smiled tenderly, slowly tracing his fingers along your jaw.

 

At the exact same moment you were going to kiss him again, someone knocked on the door of his bungalow. And a distant shout was heard.

“Owen? Where the fuck are you? Did you forget the party?”

Yes, he did. And so did you.

The muffled voice belonged to Barry. Owen and you exchanged knowing glances. You were still naked, so he put on his boxers and a shirt while you gathered all the clothes you could find on the visible parts of the house, in order to leave them on the bedroom. You hid there too. Messy hair, his shirt barely covering all the marks of sex, and a hoarse and low voice; he was glad it was his friend and not another entity that for sure would have his head regarding his looks. Owen opened the door. You paid attention at the conversation.

“Someone has a massive hangover.” Barry laughed. “I got a little worried when I didn’t see you this morning. I’m glad you just drank way too much.”

“Oh, shit, I forgot. I’m sorry.”

“Nevermind, man. The girls have already eaten." Owen relaxed a bit; at least the work for today was over. They didn't have scheduled anything else, because Mr. Masrani wanted a free day for everyone. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. What did you do?" He shrugged in response.

"Tequila."

"Get a shower before you show up.” He was about to go, when he recalled something else. “Wait, have you seen [Y/N]?”

“Who? Me?” Owen said in a rush. "I mean, I didn't go outside?" You found amusing how bad he dissimulated. Probably Barry realised it right away.

“Her colleague asked me because she hadn’t seen her since her last shift. Weren’t you yesterday night in Margaritaville?”

“Hm, yeah. But I can't recall correctly... We had a few shots together. She’s probably in her place shitfaced.”

“Then maybe I should also go to-”

“You know Barry, I’ll go get her. You have already done too much. What time is it? Just prepare for the celebration.” He said, as he gestured Barry towards the exit. “Just relax, don’t worry about it. See you later!”

 

You heard a slam. You had put on your underwear. Owen’s head appeared on his bedroom, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"I bet you a shot Barry didn't fall for that."

"Did you tell him that...?"

"That I'm madly in love with you? Yes." He carefully reached you, resting his hands on your hips.

“Then it's not a problem. We should shower before we go to that damn party.” He took your wrist and drove you to his bathroom. “And after that torture we have to talk about  _us_.” He winked.

“I didn't know you liked talking so much.” You teased.

"I just want to do things right. No more confusion; explaining feelings and all that jazz."

"Just be my boyfriend and kiss me." You offered.

“At your command, my love.” And Owen kissed you once again, opening the shower and removing your clothes all over again. 


	2. What Happened on that Drunken Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Owen find that neither of you wants to go home alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware, smut. 
> 
> My first time writing something like this.. I hope it's ok. I feel weird XD Lots of love <3 And with this part I finally end this fic~

_“I don’t want to go home.”_

That’s what had started it all. Despite your dizziness caused by the alcohol, you knew that if that night ended, whatever was going on between you and Owen would end. And you didn’t want that.

Foreign to you, Owen was thinking the same. He didn’t want to let you go anymore. He wished you could stay with him a little more, just like that, so he immersed himself in your eyes, in your hands, in your laugh… in case you despised him due to his love history. He didn’t want to forget.

He poured all his hope into his words.

“You could come to my bungalow.”

Using a bravery of unknown source, you brought you face closer to him, crushing your lips against his own. He kissed you back in a sloppy manner, but still it was chaste and honest. It was the perfect reflection of his feelings.

 

How you two arrived to his bungalow, you do not know.

Once you were under his roof, he kissed you again. This time with need and passion. He licked your botton lip and deepened it slowly. You hadn’t been with anyone for a long time, and apparently he hadn’t given in to the desires of the flesh either. You could see lust in Owen’s eyes, as you wandered your gaze along his jaw and body. His breath was ragged and you could feel the warmth he irradiated. How many times had you dreamt with that moment?

“Do you want to…?” You began, leaving the rest of the question implied.

Owen’s only answer was an smirk. He believed he was               hallucinating.

With all the delicateness he possessed, he eased you out of your clothes. They were thrown away and landed on the sofa. You took off his vest and his shirt, which laid forgotten on the floor. You sat on the back of the said furniture. Now you were only in your underwear, while Owen only had his trousers on.

“I bet you have girls queueing for you…” You graced your fingers across his chest and abs. He shivered.

“I just fucking need one.” He joined your mouths again, grabbing desperately your hips. You wrapped your legs around him.

Owen lifted you and started walking towards the bedroom, although you couldn’t reach it yet. Enthusiasm backfiring on his plans. He just rested your back against the wall. The cold of the material was a sudden change to Owen’s heat. The next thing you knew is that his lips were everywhere on you.

You felt like you were under a spell. He bit your neck. In your thoughts you never realised Owen coul be so tender, so loving. It wasn’t just a raw seduction. Lowering the straps of your bra, he followed its track with light kisses. All of a sudden, you moved your hips and moaned, touching with your core his arousal. It drove him mad.

Blindly moving throughout the corridor, you found the kitchen. You fell upon the countertop. Owen was still busy pampering your skin; you squirmed under him. His hands met your rear.

“Stay still.” He ordered. Your breathing was heavy.

The man brushed his fingers down your belly and your lower half. Again, a moan erupted from your throat. The soft flesh of your thights was being attacked by Owen’s lips and teeth. Then, he hooked his fingers on your last piece of underwear and pulled it down. You felt his tongue as soon as the cool air hit you, lapping and sucking your reddened and sensitive parts. You were getting loud by seconds, as Owen began to use his fingers. Waves of pleasure took over your abdomen. You couldn’t stand it anymore; his rough free hand roaming over your legs, the other one and his mouth burried deep inside you. His name was all you could say, along with unintelligible sounds, a thing that he found incredibly enthralling.

Your wetness was left behind, since Owen stood up and started undoing his belt and trousers.

“I got to taste you at last.” Blushed cheeks, unable to speak a single word, blurry vision; that’s what Owen did to you. You became a mess even in your fantasies, at that instant it was surely far beyond that.

You directed your hand towards him. He shuddered at your touch. It was now your time to leave some lovebites on his perfect skin, a sweet revenge for all the pleasure he brought you. He run his fingers through your hair, sinking on the feeling, even making some gutural grunts. Your palm travelled up and down his lenght, quick and steady movements.

He opened his eyes, for he didn’t want to be oblivious to anything that happened between you two. So slowly, he lifted your face to his, and whispered, as if you were a secret he wanted to keep all for himself.

“Can I… can we…?” He was awkward. He couldn’t find the right words. He just had the sentence ‘I love you’ all over his mind, yet he was careful not to say it out loud.

“Take me.” It was simple; you didn’t want anything else back then.

And there on his kitchen, a place he’d clean in depth in a near future, Owen took you.

He connected your sexes with care. His tall figure towered you, and his hands were all over you once again. Pants filled the room while his thrusts drove you crazy.

“Fuck.”

“Owen.” You pronouncing his name brought something inside him. “Go harder.” You dug your nails on his back. All that made him release his most animalistic side, holding powerful your hips. He lunged forward, making you feel a knot deep inside you.

He stopped.

“What…?” You began, confused at the unexpected cease of action.

“Bent over.” His voice was demanding. A mischievous smile found its way on your face and looking at him in the eye you chewed your lip. You had heard about his ‘alfa’ demeanour, but you had never experienced it. But oh, did you like it. He seemed to notice it. “Now, be a good girl.” Owen turned you around, impatient. Your back was facing him, and he smacked your bum lightly.

Without any warning, Owen entered you again. You release a small cry of enjoyment. Soon he recovered the wild path from before, but this time you could respond  by rolling your hips, for you weren’t as dazed. The muscles of Owen’s arms clenched at such a sensual sight. It wasn’t long before he found a special spot that led into the most sinful noises he’s ever heard.

“You are so loud.” Owen slapped tenderly your behind again.

“Stop teasing and finish.” You managed to blurt, although you didn’t know if he understood you. It was clear he did when he brought a hand to your little bundle of nerves. “Shit, I love you.” He didn’t expect it, however, he didn’t stop. In fact, it fueled him more. The knot that had appeared again was slowly bringing you to the edge, until you exploded. Owen found his own release, still rocking into your orgasm a little more.

You stood up, turning on your heels. Another hot kiss by Owen. He wanted to ask you about that confession, but he put it aside, afraid of your answer. Instead he tried teasing you.

“So? How was it?” He caressed your cheek.

“Are you trying to be romantic?”

“I don’t want to shoo you away.” He winked. “I can be overwhelming.”

You giggled.

“I didn’t want it to stop.” He added.

“Then let’s do it again.” You took him by his shoulders abruptly, showing him your want with your tongue. “There are a few tricks I haven’t shown you…”

“At your command.” You went to the bedroom, followed by an eager Owen, who was holding your hand. 


End file.
